Shadowbolt Tower (Project Horizons)
Shadowbolt Tower is a major location in Fallout Equestria Project Horizons, and a pivotal part of the story line. It is an enormous pre-war MOA hub and one of the Enclave's most important bases in the East. History Background Shadowbolt Tower served as the local MOA hub in Hoofington and housed many of the Core's staggeringly powerful defenses. The structure itself is a dark tower rising from the Hoofington core up several miles into the sky and housed many R&D and fabrication facilities. The colossal Taurus shaped pegasus cloud city of Thunderhead drifts nearby, above the cloud layer. When the bombs fell at the end of the war, Shadowbolt tower remained standing along with most of the Core, and the facilities and remaining MOA personnel in the upper floors survived. This proved to be a massive boon for both Thunderhead and the newly formed Grand Pegasus Enclave as it grants access to pre-war factories and Unicorns who can produce new Talismans and enchantments, along with multiple platforms originally designed to help service and repair Cloudships, which the Neighvarro Branch cannot do on their own. The continued presence of Shadowbolt tower is also the reason why Thunderhead appears quite different from many other Enclave settlements. With the Tower the civilian population enjoys a higher standard of living free from the famine that sometimes reaches more isolated Enclave settlements due to the constant storms blowing in from the ocean and being blocked by the range of mountains to the west of Hoofington, allowing them to grow crops easier. Newer equipment can be created and maintained (including the newer design of Pegasi power armor used by Thunderhead security forces), it is the only known Enclave settlement to count Unicorns as civilian adjuncts and the government as a whole appears far more liberal than the rest of the Enclave, especially with regards to surface interactions. Of particular note is that the historic association between the tower and the MOA has resulted in the memory Rainbow Dash (while still condemned as a traitor to the Pegasus people) being remembered more favorably than in other parts of the Enclave. All of these factors, along with the immense strategic value of Shadowbolt tower, has frequently been the source of considerable agitation between Thunderhead and the rest of the Enclave. Recent History 200 years after the war, Shadowbolt tower continues to be garrisoned by the Thunderhead Enclave and their non-pegasi Adjuncts. Most information about the Tower, it's personnel, resources and operations remain classified even to members of the Enclave however. The Tower is managed by Enclave Intelligence, who receive oversight from Neighvarro. Notes & TriviaCategory:LocationsCategory:Locations (Project Horizons) * The tower is noted by an ex-MOA ghoul to be - literally - an impossibility, both in height and necessary resources to build. * While the base of the Tower exits to the centre of The Core, no Enclave personnell venture to floors below the cloud layer, due to the levels of Enervation. * Rainbow Dash maintained an office on the top floor, used when she was operating in the region. * Cloudship platforms along the top floor allow for Cloudships to dock with the Tower to be serviced back before the Last Day.